The life and times of Peter Pettigrew
by sodapop765
Summary: A look at Peters life before and after Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter and never will

Peter Pettigrew had just finished packing his trunk and it looked great. Well as good as an eleven year old could do with out help. A loud crash from the floor below caught his attention. They were arguing again, no doubt about him.

"You should take him John!" yelled a woman's voice

"Why should _I_ take him Matilda! I didn't even want him in the first place!" yelled John Pettigrew. This was not new to Peter. He had been hearing this his whole life. At first they though he was a squib but when he had put a silencing charm around them they were for a few minutes proud. They were always proud of his older sister Margaretta who went to Beauxbatons academy in France. He hated her.

"Fine I'll take him! Peter get down here you waste of space." Yelled Matilda Pettigrew up the stairs.

Peter was used to this also.

"Coming Mum." Said Peter as he ran down the stairs with his trunk

"Don't you ever call me that you squib!" yelled Matilda as she slapped him across the face hard enough to leave an imprint. This was nothing new, she had never liked him

"Yes mu-I mean ma'am."

"That's better. Now listen I'll find my purse and then we'll go. Won't that be great." Said Matilda with a fake sickly sweetness in her voice

Peter decided to go the porch and practice some minor jinxes. He didn't want to look like a squib. The homes around his were spread out about five miles between houses. That posed a real problem in the terms of making friends. He had only one friend and she was a year younger that him. Addie Hillspare. God he liked her. To bad he had to mess it all up by kissing her. Well more like he fell on her and their lips brushed for a split second. Then she ran away and he fainted. He woke up and it was dark out. He got a whipping for being late for dinner.

"H-hi Peter." Said Addie as she walked up to him. He didn't even notice her. She joined him on the steps and blushed. Their kiss was their secret.

"I-I'm sorry, Addie." Stuttered Peter

"I-it's ok. I k-kinda liked it." said Addie as her bright red face matched her hair

"S-so did I ." stuttered Peter as she came closer to him. Soon the gap between them was filled

"Peter get in hear! Say good by to your little girl friend and get a move on you fat tub of lard!" yelled Matilda through the window. Peter didn't care about her insults. He just kissed a girl! A real girl! Something he though would never happen in a million years.

"I-I'll owl you!" yelled Peter as he saw her leave. Everything was coming up Peter!

"C'mon I don't have all bloody afternoon!" yelled Matilda as she pushed him hard into the wall. Stars danced across his eyes and he almost collapsed. He knew better than to collapse and ruin his mother's new dress though.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda...

When Peter woke up he was on a train leaving his home town. There was nobody else in his compartment except for his mother and she was absorbed in her harlequin romance novel. He looked at his reflection in the window and saw that he had a huge, dark, black bruise on his left temple. He sighed as he began to think up an excuse to tell his new teachers and classmates about his bruise. His mother noticed him when he gasped out in pain as his bruise banged against the window.

"Oh good, you're awake." said his mother as she put the bookmark in her book. Her cold voice sent shivers down his spine and he felt like he was going to wet himself but he knew that it was better if he didn't. She was angry because the enchanted car was having a few technical difficulties and she was going to take it out on her son.

"I-I l-l-love you mother." said Peter as he shivered against the red leather seat. He felt like he was going to die from fear.

"Good boy, Peter." said his mother stroking his blonde hair almost lovingly

"Thank you mother, I'm happy that I made you happy."

"What do you tell your teachers?"

"I-I slipped and fell."

"Good boy, at least you can do that right you useless piece of uselessness."

"Ye-yes mother."

"Oh, and stay away from that Hillspare girl, boy."

"What?!"

"You heard me, she's much too good for the likes of you."

"Mother!" said Peter feeling deeply offended at what his mother was saying to him. He forgot himself for a moment but he kicked himself as that moment passed. His mother looked at him with her ice cold eyes and then smacked him as hard as she could.

"You little bastard! You will show me respect!"

"Y-yes mother, I'm sorry."

"That's better you pathetic piece of garbage."

"Yes mother."

"What are you, Peter?"

"I'm a pathetic piece of garbage and I should be ashamed of myself for even daring to exist."

"And you look just like a rat."

"A disgusting rat." finished Peter as he began to cry a few silent tears. The rest of the train wet silently except from a whimper from him whenever he'd get struck. His mother walked him to Diagon Ally and left him to find his way to the train by himself just to be cruel. He began to cry until he was noticed by a dark haired boy with very messy hair.

"Are you OK?" asked the boy. Peter could only nod, he was unused to the kindness he was being shown.

"My name is James Potter, what's yours?"

"Peter Pettigrew." said Peter quietly. He and James got to talking and Peter expertly deflected James' question about his bruise. He went with James' family to the train station feeling very uncomfortable at James' mother's sympathy. He had a feeling that he and James were going to be friends for a long time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review! See that button down there? Use it! For the love of God use the freakin' button!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

He and James were friends for the first few weeks of school along with Sirius. It felt good to have friends.

"Maybe we should try and talk to that other kid." Said Peter as he noticed Remus sitting by himself in the common room reading a thick book

"Yeah, maybe." Said James rumpling his hair so it looked even more messed up. He looked over at Lily Evans as she made her way over to Remus

"Hey James." Said Sirius noticing what was happening

"What?" asked James

"I think that girl you like is taken." Said Sirius pointing at Remus and Lily

"What?" asked James loudly getting the attention of several people in their immediate vicinity

" They're sitting pretty close over there." Said Peter

"Oh no, if he thinks he can steal my girl he's got another thing coming."

"She's not your girl." Said Sirius

"Yeah, and I think human slavery was outlawed a hundred years ago, or two hundred."

"Well if I say she's mine she's mine! End of discussion."

"Is it one or two hundred? The test is tomorrow!" said Peter rubbing his hands together in apprehension. If he failed this test his mother would be mad.

"Two hundred, you know that." Said Sirius

"If I did I wouldn't be asking you!"

"Can you two stop being so selfish and think about me for a minute?"

"But James, we're eleven. We've got seven years to worry about girls but only a few more hours to worry about this test!"

"Sleep on top of the book." Said Sirius offhandedly

"Does it work?"

"No, but you'll be able to spend the test in the infirmary with a bad back."

"I have the perfect idea as to how to fix our Lily situation!"

One hour later

"This was the worst idea we've ever had!" said James as he sat with the other's in Dumbledore's office. He was stuck to Peter, Sirius was bald, and Remus was temporarily female. Peter was only worried abiut one thing…his mother


End file.
